


“Plastic Bridges” Extras

by fannishlove, flightyrock



Series: Bridges ‘verse [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishlove/pseuds/fannishlove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightyrock/pseuds/flightyrock
Summary: Extras to go along with Plastic Bridges!!  This will contain spoilers for the fic, so if you'd like, go back and read part 1 of this series first.I have plans to include my fic playlist, the timeline of events, and a rough sketch of Bucky's apartment.  I'm also happy to add things upon request, like Q&As and writing prompts!  There may also eventually be teasers for a possible sequel...
Series: Bridges ‘verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	“Plastic Bridges” Extras

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Extras! I'm going to assume most of you are coming from the fic, but if you aren't, feel free to check it out! If you don't want to be spoiled, you might want to check that out first; the playlist and sketch of Bucky's apartment should be pretty safe, though. 
> 
> So far, I only have plans to include my fic playlist, the timeline of events, and a rough sketch of Bucky's apartment. But I'm also happy to do a Q&A entry if you guys want to send me questions either in the comments below or over tumblr or twitter. I'm happy to pass along any questions to the artists as well! And there may be a teaser or two at some point for a possible sequel that I may or may not have started planning...
> 
> I'm also open to requests and suggestions, whether that be in-universe writing prompts, or types of extra content you'd like to see.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official fic playlist!! This was whittled down from about 60 songs I have on a playlist on my personal account. Songs were picked based on lyrics, tone, how well each song worked together to form a cohesive whole, relevance to the plot, etc. There were other songs that might have fit, but weren't quite cohesive with the other picks. 
> 
> These are all more or less in story order, and I even have a 90s-esque cover I threw together in some photo editing software to procrastinate writing this fic 😂
> 
> A link to the Spotify playlist is below, along with a text version of the song list for all your text-to-speech needs <3 (or if Spotify decides to act up, which can sometimes depending on what copyright law is like in your country).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs are set up as such:
> 
> **Song Title** \- Artist - _Album_
> 
> Fanmix is probably rated T, but there might be too much swearing, so let's go with M to be safe. 
> 
> Enjoy!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185415496@N02/49088463052/in/dateposted-public/)

#  **Plastic Bridges**

story and playlist by: [flightyrock](https://flightyrock.tumblr.com/)

story art by: [imhereforgaysuperheroes](https://imhereforgaysuperheroes.tumblr.com/) and [fannishlove](https://fannishlove.tumblr.com/post/189079439704/artworks-for-flightyrock-s-detroit-become)

Listen [on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2WwMCgVSMa3U05VNT2SbcE)

1\. **Sigur 3 (Untitled)** \- Sigur Rós - _Untitled_

2\. **Don't Get Any Closer** \- Eluvium - _Nightmare Ending_

3\. **Zombie: Acoustic Version** \- The Cranberries - _Something Else_

4\. **Outskirts of Paradise** \- Bad Suns - _Disappear Here_

5\. **Happier** \- Marshmello, Bastille - _Happier_

6\. **Your Hand In Mine** \- Explosions in the Sky - _The Earth Is Not a Cold Dead Place_

7\. **Machine** \- Imagine Dragons - _Origins (Deluxe)_

8\. **Your Love Could Start a War** \- The Unlikely Candidates - _Bed of Liars_

9\. **Train** \- Brick + Mortar - _Dropped_

10\. **Kids in the Dark** \- All Time Low - _Future Hearts_

11\. **Smoke Clears** \- Andy Grammer - _The Good Parts_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's any way I can make anything more accessible for anybody! Feel free to let me know what your favorites down in the comments are, along with what parts you think they correspond to.
> 
> I'd also love to hear what songs you all thought about while reading this, so feel free to send those along, too!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in questions and suggestions!! Currently, anyone is free to comment, but I reserve the right to turn on moderation at any time.
> 
> If you'd prefer to keep those asks and requests private, feel free to dm me on tumblr or twitter (I'm flightyrock everywhere), or write a comment below and immediately delete it. I'll still see it in my inbox, but I won't be able to respond, and no one else will see it. 
> 
> See you next time <3


End file.
